


Everything you are, and Everything you aren't

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: "Pay Back" [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Clingy Connor, Drunk Connor, Loving Oliver, M/M, Vulnerable Connor, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver didn't realize just how broken Connor really was, and maybe if he had he wouldn't have done what he did... Or maybe he would have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything you are, and Everything you aren't

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry it took me a while to update... I am horrid person I know... -_- But anyways I hope that you all enjoy this next installment of "Pay Back"

Oliver softly shuts Connors front door, everything that he had planned flew out the door. Before him sitting on the couch was a broken man, a man that looked like just a touch would shatter him. The composure that he usual had was held together by thread and that was failing him. So Oliver did the only thing that he knew how to do or that he really could do. He found a glass of water and borough it to Connor, who knew that this night was going to be such a long night.   
Connor listened to him with little protest when he told him to drink the water, and all of it. He gently touches Connors shoulder to try and give him a bit of comfort. Several glasses of water Oliver deems Connor sober enough to at least have a small conversation.   
“We need to talk Connor.”  
Connor nods his head in agreement but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to say. Can he even say anything that will get Oliver back… or does he already have Oliver back and he just needs to say what he really feels?  
“Can you make the pain stay away,” questions Connor in a broken voice.   
Oliver raises an eyebrow and is about to answer when Connor butts in again, “I use to do boyfriends once… once upon a time. It didn’t end well.”  
Oliver sighs sadly, “You just have to keep trying and put your best foot forward.”  
Connor shakes his head while tears begin to stain his cheeks again, “No… no you don’t understand… It’s not the same… It’s never the same.”  
Oliver nodded his head as if he was agreeing with Connor and so Connor went on. He told him about his first boyfriend, someone that he loved and cared about. He told him about how he had been pressured into sex and that at first he was able to give keep his virginity. But when it became obvious that they might not stay together he gave in. He told him about the dare and how he was laughed at. He told him about how he turned himself into the man that had hurt him so much. How he didn’t want to be the geeky child that he was. He told him about how his second love was now engaged to Michaela and that he wasn’t even considered a lover… He told him it all and still he felt so small and pained. Oliver didn’t understand and now that he saw Connor for who he truly was he didn’t want to have anything to do with him.   
“Oh Connor,” was all that Oliver said before he kissed him on the head.   
“I don’t do boyfriends…. you can’t get hurt if you don’t do that… But, I guess I was wrong… you can get hurt anyways…”  
Oliver only nods his head. Then try to pull Connor up, it is time for a shower, but Connor doesn’t move.   
“I’m not done.”  
Oliver looks at Connor with a look of disbelief, but sits back down.   
“You turned out so well. Yet me; I am the prodigy child of my family. Did so much to better myself… was loved by my mother and my father…”  
He lets out a sad laugh. “Everyone loved me… everyone but my Father’s brother… he wanted my mother and didn’t like the fact that I came along and ruined everything… I was what kept their marriage intact for so long. Long after my mother was found out, for sleeping with her husbands brother. One year I was in boarding school, and when I came home, I came home to a different father and his mother. They finally couldn’t take it anymore…”  
Oliver rubbed his face, he knew what it was like to go through a divorce, but Connor had it dumped on him… and it seemed that there was something that Connor wasn’t telling him about.   
“Connor I am sure that your parents still love you… you know my parent are divorced as well.”  
“Did your new stepfather beat you… just because you weren’t his son… and you looked so much like your father… and why did my father leave me… why didn’t he take me with him…? Why?”  
Oliver shakes his head, “You will never know, but I can promise you that everything that happened to you has made you the person that I am willing to be with. All you have to do is agree to make that commitment. Now, a shower… it’s late and you need sleep. We can talk about this in the morning.”  
Connor nods his head and finally allows Oliver to talk him to his bathroom to shower. It takes quite a bit of help form Oliver to strip out of his clothing but he finally gets out of them. Oliver strips as well, and once the water is warm enough he helps Connor in and washes away the pain from the night. He cleans away all the grim and washes away the fear. By the time Oliver deems Connor clean Connor is half asleep. So he shuts the water off and drys Connor off as he maneuvers them to Connor’s bedroom.   
He gets Connor dressed in some boxers and laying in bed when he remembers that the front door is still unlocked. So Oliver leaves, after he borrows some of Connors boxers, Connor half awake in his bed tucked in and lights out. Oliver not only locks the door he also cleans up the clothing putting them in the washer and takes the glass from the living room back to the kitchen. Before he heads back to the room to check on Connor he makes sure that everything is in place and turns out all the lights.   
As he enters Connor’s room again he notices Connor is no longer tucked in but sitting up looking at the door.   
“Don’t leave me,” Connor whispers.   
Oliver nodes his head, he hadn’t planned on leaving, “I’m not going anywhere Connor.”  
Connor nods his head and then pulls the blankets back for Oliver to get in. Once Oliver is laying down next to Connor, he seems to relax and Connor begins to drift off to sleep. His breath evens out and Oliver is finally able to relax as well falling into a peaceful sleep.   
The next morning Connor wakes first, he awakes to a warm body and a feeling of relief and comfort surrounding him. His head is laying comfortably on Oliver’s chest and when he notices this he moves slightly as if feeling strange for cuddling him.   
“Oliver…?”  
Oliver sleepily wraps his arm around Connor and yawns, “Go back to sleep Connor.”  
Connor nodded his head obeying Oliver and snuggled back into the comfort that was Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea Happy endings... So what's next... well the date that everyone just wants them to go on. ^-^


End file.
